Immortal
by ragde09
Summary: During my life I have had many names and nicknames, there are some that have not liked me and there have been some that have pleased me, but it was one of the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village who gave me the name that i currently use and it was his wife who gave me her last name in gratitude for my actions, my name Uzumaki Naruto, I'm immortal and this is my story. NARUHINA
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first fanfiction translated into English, is a NaruHina Story and couples are not up for discussion, if anyone knows Spanish and want to read the original, is posted on my profile and now has 10 chapters.

Updates will be depending on the reception that I see and the number of reviews, at least until the two stories are the same, then I will update it in Spanish and translate it as soon as possible.

Now I leave you the prologue...

Prologue.

"During my life I have had many names and nicknames, some who did not liked me as _bastard, son of nobody, garbage, filth_ , there were even worse, although there have been some that have pleased me for some reason, they have been from diverse backgrounds, the people in Sunagakure name me _The kage killer_. The cloud ninjas called me _The invincible warrior_ my teacher called me _Kitsune_ and even there was a child from the Hidden Leaf Village that called me "Sensei" and was precisely one ninja of the Village who gave me the name that I currently use and was his wife who gave me her last name in gratitude for my actions, my name is Naruto my last name is Uzumaki, I am immortal and this is my story. "

The cries and shouts of joy resounded in the quiet morning, the desert was over, the young ninja was on the outskirts of the city, the war was over and peace was signed; but a peace seemed a break between two wars, the shinobi came home, mothers and wives wept and hugged the dead to the living, but anyone was expecting for him, nor have cried if he had perished in the battlefield or had been taken prisoner, even though that was unlikely, long ago that he was nobody, he was the _son of nobody_ , he simply appeared from nowhere one day at the gates of the city, looking for asylum and food, it was strange to see him on the streets but when they saw him he was immediately identified and not well received, not even tolerated.

But all that had changed in the three years of war, he was no longer the _son of_ nobody, now he was the murderer of shadows, the brave who had infiltrated without anyone's help in the enemy Kage´s tent and killed him with his kunai. Also he had rescued a child, who since then would be sidekick, subordinate and friend, even treating him as his brother.

He had gone to the war to the alleged age of fifteen, now returned as an eighteen years old man, her light clothing, suitable for the desert, came dyed with enemy blood and sand, like all coming relieved, but for a different reason to that of his countrymen, while they were returning because they could be happy with their families, he was relieved that should not take more lives and unlike all he wanted only one thing: to die.

End of the prologue.

My apologies, I know my English is not perfect but I do my best, I have problems mainly with irregular verbs.

Having said that I announce that those with the review that ends in zero (10, 20 ...) may require a small spoiler or share an idea that will be discussed and implemented.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fortunately I don't own Naruto; if I do I'm sure that it would screw it. I'm just a guy whose hobby is writing

Chapter 1. The beginning of a long life.

A long time ago, the world was constantly threatened by a ten tailed monster. It has such power that caused havoc wherever he went and the dead numbered in the hundreds. It was the time when the women wept as they watched their husbands going to face the beast in order to prevent an attack to the village. In those times no one left alive the Juubi never was stopped. Is here this story begins.

-Mother, here, look there is a survivor- a young man of about fifteen years said.

-I´m coming- Said a woman with white hair so long that reached to the ground, white eyes and an immaculate haori.

Mother and son moved the rubble of a house and saw a young woman with blond hair holding a bundle in her arms. She was living her last minutes, with the little strength he had left stretched the bundle toward the white-haired woman.

-Ka... Kaguya-hime... please- and exhaled dropping the object, the same who was caught by the woman who realized it was not just an object. It was a small blond baby. He was no more than two or three days old, her cheeks had three brands in each and an eyes as blue as the sky.

-Hagoromo Come on, there's nothing we can do here- Kaguya said turning around and starting to walk toward her hiding. Definitely the Juubi continue looking for the power of the millennial fruit and she will not allow it to find them.

The young man looked at the body of the blond woman for a few seconds. He closed his eyes in a quick prayer and ran up to his mother. A few hours later they arrived to a deep cave and inside it there was a house.

-We are home little boy- said affectionately small Kaguya as they entered the house. Inside a baby's cries were heard and the little blond decided joining the chorus cries.

-Kaguya-hime Hamura-chan has been crying for about an hour, he must be hungry- said a beautiful lady of fourteen he was carrying in his arms a child with the hair and eyes as white as his mother.

-Now I will feed him- she responded and saw the little blonde who kept crying and decided to breastfeed him too.

-How will we name him? -asked Hagoromo referring to the fact that they did not know the baby's name.

-He has some nice marks on the cheeks, like a little fox- said the young woman named Asuka.

-Then his name will be Kitsune- announced Hagoromo with a smile.

That was how the story of the little blonde named Kitsune started. Who, only three days old, had achieved more than anyone could expect. He had not only survived the Juubi's attack but had been taken under the protection of the Otsusuki clan and had the Princess Kaguya herself as a nurse.

In a blink eight years passed and the little Kitsune grew up, as did Hamura and Hagoromo, the latter had married Asuka, the nanny of his brothers.

-¡Hamura-niisan wait for me- shouted the little blond as he followed Hamura, who was jumping through the trees.

-Catch me if you can- responded Hamura increasing the speed.

It was something that the little boy hated. Hamura and Hagoromo could do amazing things while he could only run barely faster than normal humans, but in truth Asuka was the only human who knew. Since he could remember knew that they were not blood brothers and that Kaguya and Hagoromo found him in a destroyed village.

He had heard the story of the Juubi and knew the problems that beast caused. A few months ago Kaguya died. Side effects from ingesting the ancient fruit, said Hagoromo, his body had never been able to get used to the stress that had caused the awakening such amount of chakra abruptly.

His sensei and brother were becoming more powerful day by day. Hagoromo's eyes changed to concentric silver circles and his power had soared to the heavens, it was as like those eyes could see the functioning everything. He decided to create a new religion based on chakra, which could unite people and help them to understand each other. But first he need that everyone should be able to manipulate that energy. He began to train his younger brothers, Hamura in order to develop their potential and Kitsune because his insistence of not be treated as inferior. Besides by training he could tell if a normal human might or might not develop chakra.

Eight years passed and Hagoromo saw with satisfaction as his disciple had managed to develop chakra and had learned the way of ninjutsu to preach peace and to prevent to be broken using the force.

-Brother, the Juubi is on the way to a village located three days from here- said Hamura as he watched with his Byakugan to nowhere.

-Don't worry, the technique is completed, we will end the threat of Juubi once and for all- responded Hagoromo getting ready to go.

The brothers left the hideout flying at high speed thanks to their ocular powers, while at home the young Kitsune had a bad feeling about the plans of his master so went out and began to follow the direction they taken. He was running as quickly as possible, in the years he had trained he had developed well above those of other human abilities, but his speed was almost the same that he had at the age of eight, but at least now he could go jumping by the trees in the forest.

It continued for two days until the forest ended abruptly in a great desert, luckily it was night and the sun would not be a problem for a few hours. He continued until reached a huge crater, you could tell it was a large-scale attack which had created.

He concentrated a little and felt two chakras, his brothers; He can't feel the Juubi's chakra. Could be possible would that his brothers were fighting each other? Without thinking he ran to meet and great was his surprise to finally meet the Juubi, that beast that had killed his village, his parents and many people around the world.

They were exhausted, had fought the beast for two days without rest trying to weaken it in order to been able of seal it, but it was worth it, it was time to do it at the same time the brothers began with the sequence of hand seals until a ball fire came into his range of vision, there was only one person besides them that could use jutsus... Kitsune.

Hagoromo looked and saw the blonde running toward them and making hand seals formed to launch a new jutsu. But he had attracted the attention of the Juubi, which went on the attack.

-Hamura, go and protect Kitsune- ordered his brother who flew in his direction avoiding the impact of the tails. He came and took Kitsune elevating arm and taking him to a safe distance.

-Stay here brother- he said and returned flying with Hagoromo.

They began making hand seals again when they were about to finish a roar was heard and the Juubi, knowing what they would do, he lunged to Hamura trying to assassinate him, but Hagoromo stopped it launching a powerful gravitational attack.

Kitsune was furious, his brothers risked their lives leaving him aside and that bothered him, maybe it was not as powerful as they but he can fight too, Hagoromo had trained him hard and he had learned everything. He will not stay aside just watching while they save the world.

He knew what the plan was, also knew that it would take at least one minute to do the long sequence performing seals to seal it within themselves, they would be sacrificed to keep the world safe.

But he wasn't the only who knows that, the beast apparently knew his plan, because they could not get even half of the series when the Juubi attacked the. Kitsune decided that he would get the necessary time to seal it.

He ran shouting and waving the hands to be seen. The objective was complete because the beast started to run against him without thinking, maybe something in Kitsune made him go mad to the point that the Juubi wanted to kill him more than stop the two most powerful brothers.

Kitsune dodged a tail, then another, was pushed because the shock wave but rejoined instantly and threw a fireball followed by a shot of wind that made the first attack more powerful. However not damaged it at all.

The beast was getting more and more furious, suddenly began to gather chakra in a huge dark purple energy and compress it then releases it.

Kitsune looked at his brothers and saw that they were about to finish the sealing jutsu so he knew he had managed to help even a little. Smiled, happy to have known them and closed his eyes when the Juubi launched the huge sphere of chakra. It had taken sixteen years but the beast had killed him at least, he thought, had lived a good life. He only wished had lived longer, meet more people, train with his master and get stronger, help Hagoromo to preach the ninshuu around the world. The only thing that he repented was not finding the love, but that would not be possible because now he would die.

In his last moment he decided that he won't die with his eyes closed. He will receive the death facing it. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Hamura standing before him with the hands outstretched, stopping the giant ball of energy and absorbing it slowly. Looked to Hagoromo and saw his sensei wrapped in a bright light next to the Ten Tails. A few seconds later the light stopped and the Juubi was gone.

Hamura fell panting beside him for all the effort that had gone absorb so much energy, instantly Hagoromo came and saw him sadly.

-You're such an Idiot... you made me worry- spoke Hamura then a stream of blood flowed from his mouth violently.

-Sensei what is happening? - Kitsune asked anxiously.

-He absorbed a half the Juubi, plus the energy sphere, all in a few seconds, his body was under a lot of pressure and the cells are being destroyed one by one- said analyzing his younger brother.

-Tell me that you can help him- asked beginning to mourn.

-There's nothing I can do, shortly he will die- replied sadly trying to avoid mourn.

-Do not worry about me, I have already fulfilled my function in life, it's time I meet Mom, I'll wait there... - he began to speak but more blood flowed abundantly from his mouth.

-Brother, promise me that you will take care of Asuka, she is waiting a baby, make sure that your son don't have to live in fear as we did, as... as many people have lived all these years- said. Hagoromo couldn't prevent back tears at these words.

-Kitsune, I know you're just a stupid fox but I want you to know that I consider you my brother, we were together since I can remember, even ... even before, only I'm getting ahead on the road, I want you to be strong and help my brother. I know that not always understand his words but if you go near him you will learn this much. Kitsune, please protect the world- said this he closed eyes to never reopen them again.

Kitsune only nodded and began to mourn heavily, but a huge amount of chakra began to emerge from Hamura's corpse and divided into thousands of little rays of light.

-Impossible- Hagoromo exclaimed with surprise.

What happens? - asked Kitsune looking at the sky.

-The Juubi's chakra, the part inside my brother, has been divided and has gone into every human being, in his last breath he has made all the people awaken the chakra- explained as he concentrated and felt how every second more people takes some chakra, in his perception was as if they were firing small lights where there was previously only a great darkness, which was slightly away from his brother, his student and himself.

-Now we are all connected, it's what he wanted- Kitsune spoke standing, but was knocked down by a large beam of chakra which came suddenly in him, but he felt nothing different- What was that? -asked.

Hagoromo tried to feel something different in Kitsune's but didn't notice any change- I don't know. I just know that now the world will not be the same, we have things to do- Said before raise pyramid funeral for his brother.

End of chapter 1.

Well here it is the first chapter, and Naruto saw there a long time, I hope you like and leave some reviews. I want to upload the next chapter on Sunday.

On the next chapter you will know when and where is located the prologue.

I won't write the story in straight line. There will be some flashbacks and many time skips.


End file.
